The Renegade (Alt title The new recruit)
by shiroauska8
Summary: Ever since Miedo came to Obsidians cell to scold him that love isnt always food but friendship is, he decides it's time to turn over a new leaf.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Canterlot dungeon

Obsidian just sat there in his cell while watching the royal guards pass by. As he sat their he thought about what Miedo said.

7 Days earlier

"So." her said. "The traitor comes to see my prison." Miedo looked at him. "You should be lucky Obsidian that he spared your life." She said as she moved in closer. "You should learn that love isn't the only thing. But friendship is." Obsidian chuckled. "Yeah sure."

Present day

"Maybe she's right." He thought. "What no she isn't! We shall never join these lowlifes?" He had a hate for the ponies for what they did to their queen. "Yet why would Celestia forgive her and us?"

8 days earlier

As Obsidian was hiding behind the library wall he saw Miedo talking to Celestia "I know what happened." She said. "You tried to convince Chrysalis to join my side and you were banished because of it. I understand what you tried to do." Miedo sighed. "I just thought you two would get along if I made her join you."

"Chrysalis will never get along with some hag not now not ever you idiot." Obsidian thought

Twilight was shocked at what she sees. "Princess!" Twilight said. "I could you trust her? She could be tricking us." Celestia looked to Twilight. "My faithful student. You must understand even after what the Changelings have done I do not wish to use violence. Even if it's an enemy of Equestria." Obsidian was shocked by what she said. Even thought they tried to take over Equestria she was forgivable to them. "You arrogant fool!" He thought as he fired his shockwave at Twilight.

Present day

He then started to think back to when he was just a soldier.

7 years ago before the attack

Obsidian was hit to the ground by a Manticore and just when everything was going to end the claw passed through him. As the fake Manticore disappeared Chrysalis appeared in the training room to see not only her second-in-command on the floor but all her soldiers as well. "Blackout!" She called to a epithetical one that was standing with holographic boards floating. "What is the status of my soldiers?" Blackout shrugged.

"Well...it Seems that they can't even handle...one Manticore" Blackout squeed

"UGH...soldiers!" She called as they tried to get on their feet. "I thought you all could handle one Manticore, ONE MANTICORE and yet you still can't defeat one?" She then turned to see the one in the middle. "As for you Obsidian my second-in-command." She said as the other Changelings moved away as their was only one in the middle. " YOU HAVE FAILED ME!" She shouted as she shot him with her magic. "Please my Queen!" Obsidian pleaded.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR PLEADING!" She shouted. "First you failed to destroy a parasprite then you failed to command artillery units which destroyed half of my building and then you plead for forgiveness your a disgrace to my army and you don't deserve second-in-command!"

"But Ill make things right!" Pleaded Obsidian again.

The Queen growled but calmed herself. "Fine but on one condition." She said." Find an area that has love that we can steal from. And don't come back until you find it." Obsidian was relived and did what his Queen said.

"As for the rest of you." She said. "Continue your training."

Present day

"I tried all I can to please her. But there was nothing I could do." He thought "Only the first time she was pleased with something by me for once.

6 days ago before the attack

The Queen read the report by Obsidian wrote to her and for the first time she was pleased for what he has done. " At last Obsidian you finally done something right for once." he smiled at what she said. "Thank you my Queen." he said

"Don't get all to happy on it." Chrysalis said as she walked out of her throne.

Present day

"That was the only time she was proud of me." Obsidian thought as he heard talking above him. He decided to use a spell to hear what they're saying.

Throne room

"I'm afraid that your advisor is not available." The soldier said. "He says that his mother was about to pass away so he couldn't come."

"I understand." She said. "I will make sure his mother gets a proper burial."

The dungeon

Obsidian was shocked at what he heard, the princess wasn't mad or furious but calm and understanding and was about. "Why is she so calm about him not coming?" He thought as he laid down on his head on a pillow. "Ugh..Ill figure it out tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the new leadership

4 days later Obsidian sat quietly and bid his time until he saw a guard walked p to his cell. "You're coming with me." The guard said. "Like I have a choice." Obsidian said as he followed the guard. When they were outside of Canterlots castle he became confused. "Get out of here." The guard said as he was walking back inside.

Chapter 2 the new leadership

4 days later

Obsidian sat quietly and bid his time until he saw a guard walked p to his cell. "You're coming with me." The guard said.

"Like I have a choice." Obsidian said as he followed the guard. When they were outside of Canterlots castle he became confused. "Get out of here." The guard said as he was walking back inside. Obsidian was glad to be free, but the question struck him. Should he go back to Chrysalis, Or should he...he Didn't know the second option but he had to return to Chrysalis. So he flew from Canterlot to the hive.

Hive

As he returned to the throne he saw his Queen, her expression wasn't welcoming. "This one simple task and yet you failed that." The Queen hissed

"But my Queen-"

"I had enough of your excuses for 3 years." She interrupted. " I'm tearing you down from second-in-command."

"But-"

"You've done enough." She interrupted again.

Obsidian said nothing but left the throne room.

16 minutes later

As he patrolled the hallways (He was demoted to just a soldier) he heard talking coming from the throne room. "My Queen." said a voice. "Why have you replaced Obsidian over me?"

"Because." The queen said. "Unlike you overturn, he has failed me over 3 years now. Ever since he was a new recruit, he always jeopardizes a task I give him with his team. And I was a fool for being convinced to make him second in command by that treacherous sister of his." Her new second-in-command was shocked at what he heard, but he couldn't talk back to her Queen. "So since you replaced me, what will you do with him?"

The Queen smiled "I will send him on your grunt battalion to overrun a hydras hive and create a base there. Even if it means to sacrifice my loyal soldiers, or my useless one."

Overturn just laughed. "Oh Chrysalis you and your ways to get what you want."

As they both laughed, they stopped when they heard a slow clop sound. Obsidian filled with rage and hate charged at the queen. "WHY YOU!" He shouted as he tried to slash at her. She avoided his attack as he slashed her stone carved chair. "What are you doing?!" Chyrsalis shouted.

"Obsidian stop this at once!" Overturn shouted which he ended up getting slashed by his energy wave. "I need to get out of here." He thought as he left the throne room. Chrysalis looked up at her lieutenant "What should we do Chrysalis." He asked. Chrysalis just smiled. "Release the Rackni" Her lieutenant nodded and looked back at his men

The forest.

Obsidian kept running, running, and running until he ran out of breath. "Why?" He thought. "Why would the Queen do this to me?" He didn't care, right now he kept on running. As he kept on running he felt a rumble on the ground. He looked back to see a giant creature chasing him. "Great." he thought. "They sended out their super weapon to hunt me down." As he continued down the path and outside the forest, he saw a bright town that was familiar to him. But he ignored it and continued down the path. As he ran through the town he crashed into someone. And that someone was familiar to him. "OBSIDIAN!"

I tried and I know it's kinda cheesy.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 What to do

"What are you doing here Obsidian?" Miedo asked in anger. Obsidian just shivered in fear as he ran passed Miedo. As he ran and ran and ran, he crashed into a purple unicorn. As he got up he was surrounded by 5 more familiar faces. "Hey Changeling!" Shouted Rainbow. "What do you think your doing to Twilight!" Just when she was about to sock him, Miedo pushed her aside. "Wait Rainbow." She said. "I don't think that he's here to fight."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY," he shouted. "Get out and save yourselves!" They were confused at what he was trying to say untill they all heard a roar. "WHAT THE HEY WAS THAT?!" shouted Rainbow as they all turned their heads to see a giant creature with chains attached to its body. "Its a Rackni!" Miedo said. As the creature stepped forward everyone started screaming. "I never heard of any creature like that!" Twilight said.

"Its because," Miedo said."It's the last of its own race." Twilight looked at her with shock as Rainbow zoomed at her. "So how do we stop this thing?" cried Rainbow

"The weak spot is the tail," Miedo replied. "If you bite it hard enough, it will-"

"Maybe I can talk to it." Fluttershy interrupted. Miedo sighed. "I don't know Fluttershy, I don't think it's worth the risk."

"But-"

"No Fluttershy!" Miedo interrupted. "If you die, I won't forgive myself!" Fluttershy didn't know what to do but just nodded as Miedo turned back to Rainbow Dash. "As I was saying you have to bite the tail and it will flee." she said.

"Sounds easy enough." Rainbow said as she flew to the monster and created a tornado of multiple colors. The Rackni had a hard keeping balance as it almost fell on Rainbow to the ground. The monster then cried in pain is it squished its tail. "Ok, now that's not suppose to happen." Miedo said

"What do you expect to happen." Rainbow said. As they turn they see the monster trying to get up but it kept falling back. Fluttershy couldn't stand seeing an injured animal any longer. "We can't leave it in pain!" she cried. "We have to help it!" As she ran to the creature, its giant eye stared at her. "It's ok." She said as she flew on top. "No ones going to hurt you." The Rackni stared at her as she tried to lift it up to its feet. Apparently the creature was too heavy for her to lift. "Guys please help me here." No one responded nor Pegasi flew to its help. "Why do you people just stand there? Why won't you help this creature?" Rainbow was the first to fly over to help. Miedo shrugged but flew over there, after the two flew to help the rest of the Pegasi flew in to lift the Rackni. As the creature was lifted to its feet, the creature smiled and gave Fluttershy a lick. "Aren't you just adorable." she said as she flew and hugged it.

"Huh." Miedo said. "I geuss i should owe her an apology."

"She isn't the element of kindness for nothing now is she." Rainbow smirked

"Eeyup." Miedo replied by copying Big Mac's voice "Now that thats out of the way." she walked up to Obsidian and grabbed him by the horn and yaked him to her face."You could explain what your doing here." Obsidian shrugged. "Do I have a choice?"

* * *

Hey sorry for not uploading, its just that I am running out of ideas. But now I'm back on track.

Heres the vote

Vote one if Obsidian joins the mane 6

Vote two if he should go on his own


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the choice

After the the attack on Ponyvile Obsidian was taken to Twilights library for interrogation. Twenty minutes of him explaining his story Miedo walked up to him "Are you saying that Chrysalis tried to abandon you?" she said.

"Its true" Obsidian cried

"yeah right!" Rainbow interjected. "Like will ever believe in that!"

"Quite Rainbow!" Miedo shouted. Rainbow shrugged. "Have you forgotten that Chrysalis will do anything to defeat us?"

Miedo sighed. "He risked his life to get away from the Rackni and Chrysalis. It wouldn't be fair to send him back."

"And why should we not!" Twilight shouted "He almost tried to kill me!" Obsidian and Miedo shrugged.

"I agree with Twilight." Rarity said. "After what he tried to do, Why should we give him a chance."

"He might even hurt Twilight again!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie shouted "And I bet he wouldn't be able to keep a Pinkie Promise."

Miedo shrugged but Obsidian sighed "Well all right then."

Just as he was about to walk out the door Rainbow shouted "Where do you think your going?"

Obsidian looked back. "If none of you are going to trust me then there's no point of hanging around here...I Guess ill have to go and fight Chrysalis on my own." There was a mere 2 minute silence until Fluttershy spoke up. "Wait! I...I Understand why your here...and I think I can trust you."

"What?!" Both Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow gasped at the same time. "I'm not gonna lie. I knew how Miedo felt when the Queen exiled her. I didn't think the queen would be so cruel to her people. And for that I trust you."

Everyone became confusion of what to do when they have friends that trust him and some that don't. After 2 minutes of silence Twilight spoke up. "Alright...well Let him stay."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS TWILIGHT!" Rainbow shouted

"I know Rainbow...anyways Obsidian Right?" He nodded. "Just because we let you join doesn't mean we trust you. And if you do anything funny, well make sure you regret ever coming to Ponyvile."

Obsidian sighed. "I won't let any of you down I promise." As he began to walk out he Miedo got in front of him. "Obsidian I want to talk to you." Obsidian nodded and followed her until they were in a ally way. "I don't understand why the Queen would strip you down from second-in-command, you keep telling me that you were doing great." Obsidian sighed." I didn't want to make myself look bad." Miedo just stared. "So you lied just so you can make yourself look good?" Obsidian nodded. "I know I'm hopeless I was just afraid you would think of me as disgrace to the family." Miedo smiled. "I don't care if you fail your my brother and you'll always be in the name of lord Metamorphosis." she then hugged him. For so long they never felt this way since they were just larva. As soon as they broke the embracement, Miedo looked at him. "And I also want to say that I'm sorry for what I said to you...back Then. Obsidian smiled. "Your my sister and Ill always forgive you."

Miedo looked at. "You do realize that you have a long way before you could earn anyponys respect right?" Obsidian sighed. "I know I know."

Sorry if I took so long its just that I was just being lazy as usual. So yeah its a bit crappy and tasteless and bland in my opinion. And id also like a review id really appreciate it.


End file.
